Brother of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'
by manyuu
Summary: Harry's parents were never killed. Stunned, but never killed. Instead, his brother, Henry Potter, is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Is he really?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. Besides, this plot is way over done in which Harry's made-up brother is the Boy-Who-Lived. I sincerely do not know who started this idea in the first place.**

**Summary: Harry's parents were never killed. Stunned, but never killed. Instead, his brother, Henry Potter, is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Is he really?**

**A/N: Hello, this story is written on the account that I've seen many stories quite [but not quite like] this one and decided to do one myself. Oh, and do excuse if any characters action are OOC. I simply cannot write down their actions without it seeming...very uncharacteristic. If it isn't really OOC, then I thank you. Enjoy.**

**"Words said."**

**_'Thoughts.'_**

**"_Parseltongue or a snake speaking._"**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER ONE :]<em>

A small, green-eyed, nine-years old, turning ten, boy stared at the back of his brother's head, Henry Potter. He watched as his parents fawned over him. He watched as his twin brother received several presents from thousands of unknown people. He watched as his brother received hugs, kisses, praises, and comfort. Things that he himself had never gotten and looked as if he never will.

_'They forgot...again,'_ the little boy thought, his eyes misty.

This little boy was named Harry Potter, brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry currently sat at the back of the room, in one of the dark corners, knowing that he wouldn't be missed or noticed in all the commotions that was happening. Reporters of all kinds were busy taking pictures of the famed Boy-Who-Lived. His Mother was smiling proudly at her son while his Father was talking loudly to the reporter, obviously boasting of how fine his son had grown to be.

Looking around the room, he spotted Remus Lupin and Sirius Black talking to one another. Sirius was his godfather, but he rarely ever actually talked to Harry. He had only given Harry one birthday present from when he was six, after that, he would always say he forgot to buy him a present. He never did get him another present. Time had passes since he was six and soon after, he forgot all about Harry completely.

Remus Lupin was kinder and more polite, although he didn't socialize with Harry, he would nod his head towards him to acknowledged his presence. He rarely ever did though.

Harry choked down a sob that was rising from him throat, wouldn't do any use crying now. He looked at all of Henry's friends. A red-headed, blue-eyed boy with freckles was by Henry's side after the reporters decided to interview the parents instead, questioning them on their life. His brother was surrounded with other of his friends.

Instead of observing them and their appearances for later, he looked around the room and found two red-headed, freckled covered, and blue-eyed twins. They must have been the brothers of Henry's friend. One caught Harry's eyes. The blue-eyes now showed confusion, shock, and curiosity. The other twin followed his brother's gaze and looked at Harry, his pale skin, emerald eyes, long, messy, black hair, and tiny stature.

Twin two tilted his head, just as confused as his brother. He nudged his brother's elbow and together they started their way towards him, planning on questioning him.

Harry, obviously scared, started to get up and turn towards the closest exit. He had hoped to escape and take refuge in the library, where he spent most of his days at, but the twins saw what he was going to do and quickly clamped their hands on both his shoulders.

Harry's eyes widened.

What fun. Starting out his tenth birthday in hopes of being with books, but instead, finds himself being question or, god forbid, bullied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like it? Send me your opinions, likes and dislikes, ideas, and hopes on what the next chapter should be like. I accept flames. I know, my stories are the kind that everyone would hate, but eh. Whatever. Sorry for the length. I know, small, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. [:**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor any other fictional characters that I may write of.**

****Summary: Harry's parents were never killed. Stunned, but never killed. Instead, his brother, Henry Potter, is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Is he really?****

**A/N: 'Ello there, please excuse any mistakes my this or the previous chapter seemed to have. Also, terribly sorry if my writing style or ideas of the events suit you. Also, I'm wondering whether Harry should be better suited in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. My friend doesn't want Harry to go to Hogwarts. Although he is very smart [way too smart], I must disagree on this one. I think Harry should go to Hogwarts.**

**"Words said."**

**_'Thoughts.'_**

**"_Parseltongue or a snake speaking._"**

**[A/N: OH! And I also decided that Henry should at least be _nice_ to Harry. He would be spoiled, but still a bit nice.]**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER TWO :]<em>

"So, Fred, who do you wager this is?"

"I don't know, dearest George, who _is_ this?"

_'Joy,'_ Harry thought sarcastically, _'What fun this shall be.'_

The ginger twins grinned and maneuvered their arms so that it looped Harry's arms, one twin on each of Harry's sides. They lead him toward one of the couches and sat down, pulling Harry along with them. They grinned widely and looked down at the much shorter male.

"Why, hello child-"

"-we are Fred-"

"-and George-"

"-Weasley."

They finished each others sentences and completed by saying their last names together.

"Just who might you be?" they said in unison, questioning looks on their faces. Even with their questioning looks, they smiled brightly down at Harry.

"Erm...Harry Potter," said the emerald-eyed boy, biting his lower lip and looking down at his lap.

Fred's and George's eyes widened. They'd forgotten that the Potters had twins, not just a single son. A spoiled one at that. They then realized that it was Harry's birthday as well and no one was celebrating it like how they celebrated his twin's. Man, were the Potter twins ever different from the Weasley twins. Where the Weasley twins would do everything together and were much more comfortable around each other, the Potter twins were close to never to communicating and sparsely ever came into contact with the other. The only big difference was that Harry was much skinnier, paler, and had emerald-eyes, unlike his brother's hazel. Other than that, they looked completely alike.

"Oh? Well, then..." the one on Harry's right said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled.

Henry and his friends looked up. A big and stupid looking one came forward and headed towards them. The others followed.

"Hey! If you guys're going to say happy birthday to the Boy-Who-Lived then say it to his face!" he said, eyes glaring from under his bushy uni-brow.

Fred and George's brother looked at them with thinly veiled annoyance. In turn, the twins raised an eyebrow each and grinned at their brother.

"Awww, are these ickle Ronniekins fwends?" they said, making cooing noises at their little brother who was rapidly turning beet red.

"Shut it," he hissed.

Harry giggled a bit and his hands reached up to cover his mouth, but the bulky boy had heard.

"And just what are _you _laughing at, little brat?" the much bigger, stronger, and uglier boy snarled at Harry.

Harry gazed up at the boy.

_'Oh, no...'_ he thought.

Before Harry had a chance to answer, as if he actually was going to, Fred and George did so for him.

"Why, Willy-Boo," they started, using the nickname they overheard his mother using for him. 'Will-Boo' turned just as red as 'ickle Ronniekins' had. "We never knew you were the type to talk to such losers as us. Oh Merlin, this must be a dream! The ever cool Willy-Booboo talking to us! We can't believe it!"

It took all of Harry's control to not burst out laughing at that moment. 'Willy-Booboo' just turned as red as a cherry. Some of the other boys had also started laughing. Henry being one of them. 'Ickle Ronniekins', however, didn't. Thinking that he would have been teased next, he stood quietly behind 'Willy-boo'.

"I see-"

"-you guys-"

"-are going-"

"-to Hogwarts-"

"-this year." they finished. Several boys nodded, others stayed motionless. The twins grinned widely, "Well, I guess we'll be going to see you guys there, aren't we now?"

Harry looked at them, they went to Hogwarts? They must be in their third year or fourth, maybe even fifth. They didn't look that old, so he guessed about third year. He saw that their brother must be going to be in his year. Even though his parents ignored him and nobody had ever told him anything about Hogwarts, he had made friends with the house-elves and spent almost all his life holed up in the library of Potter Manor and reading several books on magic and the history around it.

"Well, you know-"

"-we _were_-"

"-in a-"

"-conversation-"

"-with just-"

"-us three-"

"-but would you-"

"-care to-"

"-join us-"

"-in the discussion of what colour panties Merlin must have worn? Likewise, I believe yellow with pink polka-dots." Harry had finished for the twins, after hearing what Harry said, the twins promptly fell into a heap of laughter.

"Really, Harry?" the one on Harry's right, George it must have been, said.

"I believe it'd be maroon with yellow daisies," said Fred, that caused Harry to giggle. Maybe they weren't so bad, fun to be around even.

The 'Willy-Boo' looked at them with disgust.

"Come on, guys, let's go," murmured 'ickle Ronniekins'. They left, Henry shooting confused looks at Harry.

The Weasley twins chuckled. "Bloody 'ell. Well, that was unexpected," said George.

"And yellow? With pink polka-dots? You, my friend, lack some styles," Fred said.

Harry offered them a small smile, "Sorry...?"

They grinned widely. They spent the whole time there talking, about Hogwarts, spells, many things. Harry actually found some friends. This thought made him ecstatic, a friend other than books and house-elves.

This was his best birthday ever.

Maybe going to Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.

Just maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, have you enjoyed this chapter? Tell me about it. Button's only a click away. Alright, who else read click wrong and thought it looked like dick? No? Well, whatever...**

**Bye.**

****And I won't be putting Diagon Alley in details much...****

**Oh, and what house shall Harry be in? He'll get his letter next chapter. Don't expect it so soon though. I wrote all this in one day so yeah...This'll be the excuse if it's poorly written.**

**Who am I kidding? IT _IS_ POORLY WRITTEN...Bye. Oh, and people have said the A/Ns are annoying. Well, don't fucking read them then. They are for MY amusement and mine alone unless you decide to join me in the merriment of talking to myself. So stop complaining in the reviews and just tell me if it's good or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.**

******Summary: Harry's parents were never killed. Stunned, but never killed. Instead, his brother, Henry Potter, is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Is he really?******

**A/N: Some of [multiply] have reviewed on about how my A/Ns from the story were highly irritating. Allow me to inform you on how this was written at night and I _may_, just _may_, have been sleep deprived and not thinking clearly. Please excuse me for that, for it may never happen again. [Merlins beard, can't any of you just ignore the bloody thing? No? Fine.]**

**"Words said."**

**_'Thoughts.'_**

**"_Parseltongue or a snake speaking._"**

**Oh yes, and in reply of Sherman: Terribly sorry if they were irritating to you, if you look up there^ and had bothered to read the A/N then it'll tell you the reasons why. Also, I have never said that my thoughts were 'amusing' of any kind. They were dropped into the story in hopes that it might answer peoples questioning on why 'there's so much words to describe the bulky boy'. Or on why I keep calling Ron Weasley, 'ickle Ronniekins'. And even to make it so that I'm not bragging, or trying not to, and showing that I don't actually find it all that amusing for what I typed. But whatever. I bid thee, farewell. [Cretins.]**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER THREE :]<em>

Next morning, Henry sat at the kitchen table waiting for his breakfast. Harry sat next to him, reading a book. He wasn't actually going to eat breakfast. His parents had noticed that they forgot Harry's birthday too and decided to 'make up' for it by having breakfast together since Lily Potter commented that they don't eat as a whole family anymore. Harry didn't really plan on eating anything or participating in any conversations.

Just as breakfast was served on the table, a flutter of wings flew past the boys and dropped two envelopes on the table.

"Looks like your Hogwarts letter has come, champ!" James Potter said, a broad grin on his face. He picked up the two letters and looked confused for a moment. James had completely forgotten Harry's presence. Harry looked at the scene from over his book.

"Huh, they must have sent two letters by mistake. Anyway, we're gonna be able to take you to Diagon Alley right after breakfast!" he looked over at Henry with a lop-sided smile and ruffled his hair. Lily kissed the top of his head while Henry laughed through all this.

A tear escaped an eye as Harry furiously wiped it away. Quietly, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Nobody saw his exit except Henry. He sighed, he'd probably have to do what's right. He ate his breakfast rather quickly and took Harry's Hogwarts letter from the table and stood to leave.

"I'm gonna go to the library, take your time eating. I'll be spend my time there before going to Diagon Alley. Bye!" Henry said in a rush, slipping the letter into a pocket before exiting quickly to his way to the library, knowing that's exactly where his brother would be found.

Upon entering the large and vast room, Henry heard a small noise. He walked closer to the noise. It...it sounded like someone _crying_. Eyes widened when he realized that it was Harry. He ventured further into the library and even closer to the sound.

Henry had finally found Harry. There he sat on a large, plush couch making him look smaller than he should be compared to it. Harry was wiping away tears that continued to leak out from his eyes and onto the page of the book he was reading. The book was huge and took up a big portion of space. A person's heart would ache as the sight.

_'Drama Queen...'_ Henry thought, rolling his eyes.

He slowly came up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder while sitting down. Harry flinched at the contact but didn't say anything.

"Harry...I have your Hogwarts letter. Mum and Dad just probably forgot, that's all. They'll remember eventually and then they'll feel very guilty afterwards," he said, trying to comfort his crying brother. Although he doubted Mum and Dad would start to remember anything to do with Harry.

"That's the thing, Henry...They always forget, they say they're sorry afterwards but I know they aren't. They probably think that I shouldn't have been born, that I've tainted their lives with just living," Harry choked back a sob.

"Mum and Dad must love you and they're just a bit forgetful and busy. That's all...You'll see, just you wait. They'll realize what a huge mistake they made and bow down to your feet asking for forgiveness! Then the Potter twins shall rule this house, with me in charge of course," he winked at Harry and did a pose, causing Harry to slightly chuckle at his twin's antics. Huh, he wasn't so bad after all. A bit spoiled and gets whatever he wants, but not bad. That much at least.

"Here, I'll speak with them about this. Everything will be all sorted out and we'll get our school supplies. Maybe even talk Dad into buy me a Nimbus 2000!" he suddenly smiled widely at the idea. "Yeah, and then other Quidditch supplies. Better than the other kids my age. Dad _was_ a Quidditch player during his Hogwarts years after all. I'm a natural!" Henry adopted a dreamy look on his face and stared off into the distance.

Harry smiled and snapped his fingers in front of his twin's face to get his attention.

"Oh, huh? What again? Oh yeah, okay so I'll just talk to Mum and Dad. Don't cry on me. And here, your Hogwarts letter," he handed the letter to Harry, who gratefully accepted it. His brother barely knew him and spent time with him and yet he would be willing to do so much for him. His heart swelled with affection for his brother. Maybe while getting to know his brother, he could change his greedy ways and get him to actually read a book.

What he didn't know was that Henry was trying to get his brother's affection and gain his trust. Have it so that Harry would be on his side, a servant almost. Where Harry would trust him and do anything for his brother.

"O-okay then. Thanks so much, Henry," Harry whispered, tears threatening to spill once more.

"Now don't cry," he ruffled his brother's hair and stood to leave. "Be back in a second, wait for me, yeah?"

"Sure, Henry, sure."

* * *

><p>"Mum, Dad, I need to speak with you."<p>

"What is it, dear? Shouldn't you be getting ready for our trip to Diagon Alley?" Lily asked, waving her wand and clearing the dishes from off the table. She could have used house-elves, but decided to do it herself today.

"Yeah, son, we should be leaving pretty soon. Have your Hogwarts letter with you?" James asked his son.

"Uhm, yeah, well, I had something to discuss with you guys about," he suddenly got nervous, what if parents _did_ hate Harry and maybe siding with him, even for a selfish reason, would get them to hate him too? No, they wouldn't do that. They would do anything he said and they couldn't risk hating their Chosen One. Besides, he has to get Harry to trust him. No use backing out now.

"Uhh, well, you guys forgot Harry and I think you should include him on our trip to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies!" he said all this in a rush that left his parents blinking.

"W-what, honey? Speak slower, I don't think I heard you," Lily said slowly, looking at her son in confusion.

James had adopted the same look on his face and said, "Yeah, sport, I don't think anyone could have heard that speedy tongue of yours." James chuckled.

Henry then said, in normal speed, "I think you guys forgot to give Harry his Hogwarts letter and, well, you should give it to him so he can come with us to buy our equipment and all that..."

"Harry...?" Lily looked deeply perplexed now. Just when she were about to ask, realization dawned on her. "O-oh! Harry! Oh, yes, he shall come too."

"Ahh, Harry! I remember now..." Lily elbowed him, "I mean, I remember how we're going to need to buy equipment for both our lovely sons, of course."

Henry sighed in relief. Of course! They would never turn on him, they'd just agree right with him.

Now they just had to go through with the trip to Diagon Alley...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, I'm terribly sorry for not updating any sooner. I just had this saved and continued this today. I am a procrastinator and I am soooo lazy!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**[Bitch]**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.**

**Summary: Harry's parents were never killed. Stunned, but never killed. Instead, his brother, Henry Potter, is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Is he really?**

**A/N: Why, hello there. I didn't see you there. Maybe it's because no one actually bothers to read the A/Ns...**

**"Words said."**

**_'Thoughts.'_**

**"_Parseltongue or a snake speaking._"**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER FOUR :]<em>**  
><strong>

Diagon Alley, to say the least, was amazing. There were shops of all kinds there! Harry saw a shop with cauldrons of all sizes and types. Harry looked around to try and see all the shops at once. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they walked passed her, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

Harry saw a dark shop with a sign that says Eeylops Owl Emporium with different types of owls inside. Several boys around the twins's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever-"

Fortunately, before James and Henry had a chance to ogle at the brooms, Lily pulled them away. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

Harry saw that they now stood in front of a snowy white building that towered over other little shops. Standing besides its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-

"Blimey, a goblin..." whispered Henry quietly as they walked up the white stone steps. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry, much to his annoyance. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside, Harry bowed back and followed in after his family, missing the look of shock and astonishment the goblin sent him.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief__, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"See, son? There's a reason why you should never steal form Gringotts," James whispered to Henry.

"There's also that you'd be mad to try," muttered Lily.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off these. They made for the counter.

"Good morning," James said to a free goblin. "We're here to withdraw from the Potter vaults."

"You have the key, sir?"

"Yes, of course, here you go," James pulled a tiny gold key from one of his pockets and handed it to the goblin.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to the vaults, sir. Griphook!"

* * *

><p>"Now, let's go get your robes first, Henry!" exclaimed James, Lily nudged him. "Ah, Harry, too, of course!"<p>

They started towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Henry looked at his Dad before saying, "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, Henry?" James looked at his son questionably.

"Can you go get us some ice cream? I'm getting a bit hungry," Henry said, looking at his parents.

"I don't know..." James looked unsure whether to leave the boy-who-lived alone.

"There won't even be any trouble," This was kinda true, the news didn't know that the Potters was out shopping that day, and everyone around them were too busy with their own shopping to be bothered with them.

"Okay then...Come on, Lils."

Henry and Harry then continued their way to Madam Malkin's shop. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when one of them started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him first, much to Henry's annoyance, slipped a long black robed over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My Father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Henry. _'Wait, no one deserves to be reminded of him.'_ Harry thought.

"Have _you_ got your own brooms?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, remembering the times he had seen Henry and his father flying around on brooms.

"_I_ do, unlike my brother here." Henry suddenly spoke, having listened to the two's conversation and angered that he was left out.

"Oh, really? As do I - Father says it's a crime of I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" he had directed the question to the two of them now.

"Obviously, I'll be in Gryffindor," Henry said smugly.

The boy sneered, "Gryffindor, eh? What about you then? Gryffindor, too, I suppose?"

"Well, no one actually knows what house you'll be in until you actually get sorted. I'm fine with any, really," Harry said, having read _Hogwarts: A History _and knowing the procedure to what will be having when they get to Hogwarts.

The boy looked satisfied with Harry's answer and said, "I agree, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Well, they are known for their trust and loyalty, but most do not think highly of them."

Henry was angry at his brother and the platinum blonde boy. How dare they continue their wretched conversation without including him! Him! The boy-who-lived!

Before he had a say in this, Madam Malkin said, "You're done now, my dear. Now, your turn, dear." Harry hopped down the footstool and allowed Henry to go through and do his own fitting. Harry saw that the two were in a heated argument and didn't want to be bothered by it. When they were both done, they waited for their parents to come and pay. Harry sighed when he saw that the two were still arguing.

"Oh, yes, I quite forgotten, may I ask who you are?" Harry said suddenly, looking the boy.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you?" Draco held his head high as if he were proud of his surname.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin brother, Henry Potter," Harry nodded towards his brother.

"Oh? So _this_ is the famous boy-who-lived?" he sneered at Henry who sneered back.

"Yes, obviously," said Henry, thrusting his chin upwards smugly.

"Hmph, well, it'd have been better if it were your brother," said Draco. "He seems to be the more level-headed of the two, and the one with more sense."

Henry and Draco then glared at each other before spitting insults towards one another. Harry shook his head in disbelief and looked to see if their parents were coming yet.

Just then, the Potters and Malfoys came inside the shop, the male Potter was glaring at the male Malfoy with deep loathing, as was Mr. Malfoy to Potter. Their wives ignored it all together. James held two ice cream cones in each hand, as did Lily. One for each of the four.

"Father/Dad!" Henry and Draco cried, their fathers snapped their heads towards their sons. Mr. Malfoy held his gaze from Draco, to Henry, and on to Harry, where it rested on his lightning shaped scar that was just above his left eyebrow.

"Oh, and I suppose that this is the famous boy-who-lived?" said Mr. Malfoy, although the question was directed towards Henry, his look was fastened upon Harry.

"Yes, _I_ am," Henry said, quite annoyed with how much attention Harry was getting. First with those red-headed twins, then that prat, Malfoy, and now Malfoy's father. Everyone's attention should be on him! Not his useless brother!

Mr. Malfoy spared him a glance before directing his full gaze on him. Unlike his twin, he had hazel colored eyes and no glasses. If you looked at the two closely, you could tell that there were several things that made them different from one another. If you didn't, they'd look like any other pair of twins. Identical in every way. All except Harry's emerald eyes and glasses.

"You know, I've seen so much of the Potters on the newspapers, but never this one Potter," Mr. Malfoy said, "I've heard rumors that he was dead, if it weren't for the fact that I'm seeing him now, I might've believed so."

"Yeah, because he's ugly, why show his face," muttered Henry, knowing Harry would hear, seeing as how everyone else had heard it.

Harry did hear it, he sighed and rolled his eyes skywards and muttered back, "You're my _twin_,

Draco snickered, Mr. Malfoy and his wife held in a chuckle, while Lily and James frowned a bit. Henry flustered red and sputtered, "W-what, w-well, yo-you're e-even more so!"

Harry shook his head, "Really now, brother..."

Henry glared at Harry, Draco smirked and realized something.

"Oh, yes, Harry, I would like to introduce to you my parents," he said.

"This is my father, Lucius Malfoy-" he gestured his Father, "-and this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," he bowed to both of them. They both looked approvingly at Harry while James looked disapproving towards Harry.

"My, you seem to have nice manners," said Narcissa, she had a soft voice and delicately nodded towards Harry. Draco, who wasn't one to show such emotions, smiled widely at Harry's action. Henry glared at his twin, he had people on his side already!

_'It doesn't matter, I have almost the whole wizarding world on my side.'_ he thought, _'I don't need any death eaters on my side, the bloody lot.'_

James frowned, "Come on, boys. We still need to shop for your school supplies."

"Yes, father," muttered the twins and they both walked out, Harry bowing a goodbye to the Malfoys.

"Those Potters..." Lucius said darkly.

"I agree, dear, but that last one, the one with those emerald eyes, he seemed promising," said Narcissa calmly, both knowing what she meant by that.

"You're right, Narcissa. Sadly enough, he'll be wasted in Gryffindor," he said, "he would have done greatly in Slytherin. Too bad he was raised by those Potters."

Draco suddenly spoke up, "Father, I had asked him of his opinion on which house he'd be in. He had said he'd do fine with any, any including Slytherin."

"Interesting...but I've seen the courage and bravery in his eyes. I know all too well of that Gryffindor look. There's no doubt that he'll be in the blasted house," said Lucius darkly.

"Well, apparently, he won't have any problems be-friending Slytherins though..." his wife said in her quiet tone of voice, she had been implying something that both Malfoy males caught.

"Son, this is what you shall do..."

* * *

><p>The Potters walked in silence, quietly eating their ice creams, chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts.<p>

They stopped to buy parchment and quills, Harry brightened up considerably when he found a bottle of ink that changed colors as you wrote. They bought their books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Henry, who never bother to read anything, was wild to get his hands on some of these.

Lily had to drag James and Henry away from _Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

_'Fools, if they had actually bothered to go to their own library in the manor,'_ Harry thought, _'they'd know that they already own the book. But it isn't like either of them would actually read.'_

_'Oh Merlin, if I had gotten my hands on that book, maybe I could have tortured Harry into being my servant,'_ Henry thought, _'Sure, I have house-elves, but it's not like I can bring one to Hogwarts.'_ He had planned on either torturing Harry into being his slave and one day becoming stronger to perform a spell that would brainwash Harry into giving Henry his undying loyalty or earning his trust the hard way. Now he had no choice but to wait and see how he'll continue his plan...

They bought their cauldrons, pewter of course, got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots. and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. James and Lily went to go ask the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry. Seeing as how the man was busy with other customers, he didn't notice who was talking to him. The twins themselves were examining silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, James checked the list once more.

"We just need your wands left, boys. Oh, yeah, I still need to get you a birthday present, Harry," James said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't have to-"

"I think I do,"

Twenty minute later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, it was his first present ever since the incident with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, aka Lord Voldemort.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do," James look sheepish again, Henry never actually said thanks like him. "Since I did forget your birthday...for about eleven years or so." he muttered the last part.

A magic wand was what Harry and Henry were really looking for.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except, spindly chair that Henry chose to sit on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped, Henry must have, too, because he had landed on the floor with a thump.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry and Henry awkwardly..

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter-" he looked at Harry. "-and Henry Potter." Here he looked at Henry. It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seemed only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Do you still have it, Lily?"

"Oh! Why, of course, Mr. Ollivander," she blushed and took out her wand.

"Excellent," Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry and Henry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silver eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that choose the wizard, of course.

"I assume you still have yours, James?"

"U-uhm, yes, yes! Certainly," James, too, brought his wand out.

"Good, good," Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself in those misty eyes. "And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched Harry's lightning scar and Henry's small crescent shaped scar with two pale, long fingers.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry and Henry's relief, turned to their parents.

"James and Lily! James and Lily Potter! How nice to see you again..."

"Yes, well, it's very nice to see you again too, Mr. Ollivander," Lily said politely, James nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, looking at Harry once more. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right arm, sir," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a powerful core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure was doing this all on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy . Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled form the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. Harry couldn't say the same about Henry. He looked impatient and angry.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. James and Lily smiled and clapped. Henry looked disgruntled and relieved.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious...curious...'

"Sorry, sir," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

"Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, it's brother gave you both that scar."

Harry and Henry gave each other side glances.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

They waited for Henry to get his wand, it only took about five tries to get it (ash and unicorn hair, nine-and-a-half inches). They paid fourteen gold Galleons for their wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

* * *

><p>The sun hung low in the sky as the Potters walked the streets, there weren't many people there now and the boys were making a competition on who could hop on one leg the longest. Hey, they may have hated each other, but they still were twins. They still did <em>some<em> things together.

Harry looked up, he had heard some shouting and running footsteps. He hopped over to his Dad and tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh? What's up, Harry?"

"Did you - did you hear that too?" he asked uncertainly.

"Hear what?"

"Wait, I heard it too," Lily said.

"Yeah, it's faint. But steadily growing louder," said Henry, wondering what in Merlin's beard it was.

"You're right, I hear it too..."

"Hey! Someone informed me that they spotted the Potters out shopping today for their school supplies!" someone shouted form afar.

"I heard too!" Another voice sounded. Multiple started growing louder.

"Hey, look! There they are!"

They looked up, reported for the _Daily Prophet_ and all other types of news were running towards them. And fast.

"Boys! Lily! Hang onto me, we'll be apparating!"

With a pop, they disappeared into their manor. Safe from those that wish to interview them. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why, hello there. Have you enjoyed this super long chapter that is longer than the rest but not so overly long that would waste your whole day long? Yes? Well, you better.**

**Why? Because I wrote all this in one day [excuse the horrible writing], was downloading something and closed the whole browser WITHOUT saving first, then started re-writing this whole thing, saved it a bit, wrote more, went on Tumblr, click on a post, was scared shitless and continuously started trying to exit the tab, ended up exiting the tab with my unsaved work on it, went back on it, saw unsaved work deleted, re-wrote it, procrastinated, finished. NOW, you had better enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.**

**Summary: Harry's parents were never killed. Stunned, but never killed. Instead, his brother, Henry Potter, is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Is he really?**

**A/N: Are you reading this? I just want to let you know...I appreciate it so much that you read this. I love you. You are my inspiration to continue on. Just kidding, all you fuckers never bother reviewing.**

**"Words said."**

**_'Thoughts.'_**

**"_Parseltongue or a snake speaking._"**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER FIVE :]<em>

The last month with his parents and brother was a bit saddening, to say the least. Harry's parents were busy fretting over how much they would miss Henry, and Henry was busy bragging of how he'll rule the school.

"Just like his dad," James would say, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. Sirius fake cried along with him, while Remus, the more serious of the three, rolled his eyes along with Lily.

Harry watched the five. They looked like the perfect family. Their darling, little boy, with the handsome father, all so playful and joyous. There was the gorgeous mother, the one who brings encouragement and wan't afraid to stand up. And then there were the uncles, smart, handsome, and supportive. The kind of people who are looked up too. No one would ever suspect that there was anything wrong. Nothing at all.

Oh, no. Of course they wouldn't notice the little, green-eyed boy standing behind them all. Never seeing the hurt in his eyes. The tears that would well up. Loneliness, frustration, and sadness built up inside him. But Harry was used to it by now.

How couldn't he be? He's been living with it for almost forever. Now, he'd just ignore it, accept it, and continue on with his life. But he couldn't ignore that he had a little bit of hope just in him, hope that his family would be proud of him and love him.

It's unlikely they start caring now, what with their precious Henry going away. But hey! He'll be back during the holidays.

Harry sat in his bare, almost empty room. He had his bed in the corner, a few blankets, and two pillows. There were candlesticks on the floor and a small window to the side. He had a lone bookcase filled with advance text books that even the most academically enhanced had trouble with understanding. Nothing a eleven-year old should be able to understand. There was something that stood out above all the things there.

A lone teddy bear sat on the cot. Shiny, green buttons for eyes were sewn upon its head. A color green much like his own. The bear itself was black. The same colour of his hair. It wasn't worn or faded. No tears were seen upon the bear. It looked as new and adorable as it did when it was first bought. A spell was obviously put on the bear to keep it so that it'll never be harmed in such a way. It was first bought over ten years ago.

Harry walked over to the bookcase and picked out a book. He laid down. He started reading and soon fell asleep.

Days past with Henry being as stupid and unbearable as ever and Harry reading his school books. He had decided to name his owl Hedwig. It was a German female given name. Also from the Duchess of Silesia and Queen of Poland. Originating from Old High German Hadwig, Haduwig. A name Harry had also seen from within the book _A History of Magic_.

Soon enough, it was the last day of August. Harry was in his room, packing his school supplies and all. He considered it done when a thought struck him. He looked over and slowly picked up the small, black bear. He held it in his hands for quite some time, considering whether to put it in or not. Slowly and gently, he set it in his trunk and close it. Now he was truly done packing.

The next day, they apparated to King's Cross [Don't dare comment on the muggles seeing or something.] and walked towards the platform they were suppose to go through.

"Okay! Platform nine and three-quarters everybody," James said, making sure people passing by didn't hear him. "So you go through by running, or simply walking, straight through the brick wall."

James then awkwardly thought that anyone hearing this would sound crazy. With some encouragement, the twins decided to do so. Harry wasn't all that much afraid. He knew that this was the way through, but he couldn't help but be a tad nervous.

He went through first. He calmly walked through the barrier, causing Sirius and James to raise an eyebrow. He past through and saw a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_. He looked forward again and then back. He moved away in time to avoid his brother crashing into him. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily soon came after.

The twins glared at each other before looking away.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry looked and saw that his parents, Sirius, and Remus were saying their goodbyes. Not a thought to him. Figures.

Harry pushed his cat off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passes a round-faced boy who was saying. "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville_," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of the box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" Harry looked behind him. It was George! It could have been Fred, he wasn't too sure.

"If you'd be kind enough, yes, please," he smiled.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in s corner of the compartment.

"Thanks, Fred, George," said Harry, he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of them suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Oh, that's just a scar. Obviously not as important as Henry's though," he said a bit bitterly.

They both grinned, "Well, we think it's bloody cool."

Harry felt himself turning red. It was the first time someone had complimented him like that.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

With a last grin towards Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window and caught a glimpse of his family, then saw the Weasley family. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy, who Harry recognized from the party, tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"_Mom_ - geroff." He wriggled free."Ahh, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins, Harry suspected it to be George.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter _P _on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up in the front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves - "

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said one of the twins, who Harry suspected to be Fred, with an air of surprise. "You should have said something about it," said the other twin, George perhaps?

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect, who Harry deemed as a perfect nickname.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned on the twins.

"Now you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

Harry then heard a girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, I heard Henry Potter was on the I go see him, Mom, oh please..."

"No, Ginny, you've seen him enough times at the Potter's parties." she said firmly.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. The leaned out of the window for her to kiss them goodbye, and their youngest sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"_George!_"

The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying. Then he saw something weird, he saw his mother and father coming towards him.

"Harry? Harry, dear!" he heard his mother say.

"Yes, Mum?" he poked his head out the window, confused.

"Oh, thank Merlin. We came to say goodbye!" Lily let out a relieved sigh, but quickly started talking as the train was gathering speed.

They ran to keep up with it, James yelling, "Bye, son! Be safe!"

And Lily yelling, "Goodbye, honey! Have fun!"

Harry waved them goodbye and grinned widely. His parents didn't forget him in the end it seems! He settled into his seat, giddy and excited. He took out a book and started reading until the compartment door slid open. A bushy-haired girl and a round-faced boy came in. Both had evident tear tracks on their faces.

"P-pardon the i-intrusion, b-but could we j-join you?" the girl said, hiccuping slightly.

The round-faced boy nodded, "We were k-kicked out by a guy at our last one."

Harry tilted his head and smiled, "Of course."

They sat down, opposite of Harry.

"Well, what happened?" said Harry, handing them both handkerchiefs. The girl rubbed the silk material and looked down sadly before answering.

"He told us to get out and then literally kicked us out," she said, dabbing her eyes with the cloth. "He also called me a mudblood."

Harry and the boy's eyes darkened slightly at that word.

"He said what?" said Harry darkly.

"W-why? What does it mean?" she asked.

"It's a bad word, one that shouldn't be said. It's a very rude way to call someone who's a muggleborn," Harry frowned.

"O-oh..." She looked down once more.

Harry remembered something.

"Oh, right. What's your name?" he said to them both.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said. Harry nodded his head towards him and looked at the girl expectantly.

"Hermione Granger," she said.

Harry smiled, "Pleasure," He shook their hands. "Harry Potter."

Their eyes widened.

"Are you -" started Neville.

"Yes, I'm Henry's twin brother," He cut Neville off and said bluntly.

"Oh, you don't seem like you enjoy being it all that much," said Hermione.

"That's because I _don't_," he sighed, "while I love him and all, he's just so...spoiled!"

"Well, I read that he was -"

"No, Hermione, they're all false. He's spoiled, arrogant, rude, and bossy," ranted Harry. "He never considers others and only cares for himself! And despite all those qualities he possesses...I still love him."

Neville and Hermione looked confused for a moment. "Surely he can't be that -"

"Oh, yes, he can,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm Sorry!<em> I have shortened it. I am currently on my sister's computer. My Uncle took my router since we're renovating and all. We're almost done. I don't think I can worry myself over about this or make you people wait any longer. So, I've stopped here and will continue it on the next time I update. Terribly sorry, I can fully agree on why my writing is terrible and why I'm a bad authoress for doing this. Sorry, all shall be forgiven?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.**

**Summary: Harry's parents were never killed. Stunned, but never killed. Instead, his brother, Henry Potter, is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Is he really?**

**A/N: Are you reading this? I just want to let you know...I appreciate it so much that you read this. I love you. You are my inspiration to continue on. Just kidding, all you fuckers never bother reviewing.**

**"Words said."**

**_'Thoughts.'_**

**"_Parseltongue or a snake speaking._"**

_Reader AZ:__ Why, yes, there are quite a lot of things from the book copied onto the last chapter. I do not own this series and have admitted it, so I think I'm permitted to put it down. I didn't say I wasn't going to._

_Magic Kirby:__ Yes. I know that. Funny enough, I've have quite a lot of reviewers telling me that already, and if people had actually read my A/Ns at the END or BEGINNING of this story/chapter, then they'd know that I explained it already. Besides, I couldn't care less if people think my writing quality is terrible, I already know. I am only a minor and below the age of 13. Oh, and I put A/Ns in the middle of the story because nobody actually reads them at the end or beginning._

_Sherman: Wow, thank you for your honesty in saying that it was badly written when I already TOLD MYSELF that it was and even put it up. I didn't know it had to be repeated to get it through my head. Funny, really, because when I say that something is badly written, I don't continue in reading the story. Instead, it seems that you have read chapters one, two, and three, judging from your reviews. Why bother in reading if it's bad? Thanks, anyway, for saying that it was better in chapter three, totally unexpected judging from your last two reviews.  
><em>

_Karunia: I'm sorry, I didn't know that this story was to please YOU. I thought this site was to express yourself and your ideas while sharing them else to others who might be interested. Thanks for your input, though. I mean, crying just ISN'T my first thing to do when I see that my FAMILY ignores me. And when I have no friends. Or when my parents ignore me in favor for my twin. Yup, my first action wouldn't be crying at the young age of eleven. Silly me. Oh, and it IS MY Harry. MY version of him. Thanks for reminding me.  
><em>

_Otherwise, thank you for the reviews._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six :]<em>

"Well, he doesn't sound so very pleasant..." said Hermione, frowning and pondering whether anything else she had read were false.

"He isn't," said Harry, "but you'll get used to it soon enough."

The two, Hermione and Neville, nodded slowly. Henry Potter sounded like a bully. It seemed that it was one of those kinds of twin things, where one is evil and one is nice. Like, Yin and Yang. Or the devil and angel.

They had spent some time looking for Neville's toad, Trevor. When they searched for him, but went back to the compartments with their results negative, they gave up and figured that Trevor would show up sooner or later.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the carts, dears?"

Hermione didn't approve of any of the sweets, saying how her parents were dentist, to the confusion of Neville. Yet, Harry and Neville went off the buy some treats. They had bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Licorice Wands. Oh, and a few Sugar Quills. The only thing that Hermione actually did eat was the lunch she had packed form home and, with great hesitation, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She had gotten watermelon, which was normal compared to the ones Neville and Harry had gotten ("Ughh! I got candle wax!" Harry cried, spitting the bean out, much to the amusement of the two onlookers. "I swear, these things are dangerous.")

Minutes later, three had been reading when the compartment door slid open yet again. Three boys entered and Harry remember the one in the middle. From the look of recognition hat shown in the other's eyes, it was clear that he remembered him, too.

"Fancy meeting you here, Draco," Harry said, amused yet still looking at the other boys. They were the thickest and meanest looking ones Harry had seen so far.

"Well, seeing as this is the Hogwarts Express and we're all going to Hogwarts, I'm not all that surprised," Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched briefly.

"So..." Harry stared pointedly at the other boys standing on either side of Draco. Hermione and Neville watched on in curiosity.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the pale boy said carelessly.

"Hmm, pleasure..." Harry said. "Well, this is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

Draco nodded to each of them, trying not to sneer at Hermione, knowing that she was a muggleborn. He knew that acting rudely to one of Harry's friends wouldn't be good. It would just make befriending Harry harder.

"Hermione, Neville, this is Draco Malfoy," he introduced him.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled.

"Hullo," muttered Neville, glancing nervously at the two flanking Draco.

"You're welcomed to join us in our compartment if you wish," invited Harry.

"Thank you for the offer, but we must get back to our own. I shall see you at Hogwarts," he said, "Come, Crabbe, Goyle."

They left, leaving the three to continue on with their reading. Soon enough, Harry announced that they were getting closer to Hogwarts and that they should get ready. He had noticed that the train seemed to be slowing down a bit. They took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes.

Soon enough, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It shall be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Hermione, he saw, was looking nervous as Neville looked pale. Soon, the three joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed down and finally made to a stop. People pushed their way through the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered a bit in the cold night air, his thin frame shaking a tad bit. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a loud, booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

What looked to be a giant's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Harry recognized it to be a half-giant. He didn't look big enough to be a pureblood giant.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid, the name of the half-giant Harry had been informed of, down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four in a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Neville, and Hermione chose a boat followed by a boy who introduced himself as Terry Boot.

Harry heard Hagrid speaking, but didn't actually focus on what he was saying through his conversation with his friends. Soon, everyone was silent and staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff, they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Harry gave a smile to the boy who was now reunited with his toad, then they clambered up a passageway in the rocks after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps before coming to a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The doors opened at once. A stern, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Several of the students, Harry being one of them, thought that this was not a person to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was quite large. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, similar to those at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed the professor across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right - the rest of the school must obviously be there already - but Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to end this here because I'm a lazy fuck and I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Next chapter will be longer, this is as true as J.K. Rowling continuing the Harry Potter series. But we can hope. Or pray. Or sin. Wait, <em>what<em>.**

**And again, if my chapters have several sentences or paragraphs that are straight from the book, then who the bloody fuck cares. I put a disclaimer. I don't own this masterpiece. You all know that. Why change something wonderful when it can stay the same as it is now? It's like with people. It may be unoriginal, but at least it shows that I care enough to type it out for you all and making sure I have my information correct instead of mindlessly typing what comes to me.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.**

**Summary: Harry's parents were never killed. Stunned, but never killed. Instead, his brother, Henry Potter, is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Is he really?**

**A/N: Are you reading this? I just want to let you know...I appreciate it so much that you read this. I love you. You are my inspiration to continue on. Just kidding, all you fuckers never bother reviewing. Please excuse any mistakes made. I'm only in 7th grade.  
><strong>

**"Words said."**

**_'Thoughts.'_**

**"_Parseltongue or a snake speaking._"**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven :]<em>

Do you guys want to skip to the sorting as much as I do? Well, if not, too bad. I'm skipping anyway. Thank the Gods that I'm re-reading the series again.

_**(Skipping Seemingly Unimportant Information)**_

_(They met the ghosts, yadda yadda, now here's Harry being sorted.)_

Harry waited nervously for his name to be called. Hermione had been sorted into Ravenclaw, which had been obvious from the start considering her intelligence. Neville had also been sorted. Into Gryffindor. It had certainly surprised quite a few, he didn't exactly strike them to be the courageous type. Although Harry did have a sneaking suspicion that Neville was brave and true. He just needed some encouraging and help.

Harry watched as a girl named, "Perks, Sally-Anne" was sorted and then, at last -

"Potter, Harry!"

He jumped slightly before stepping forward, whispers suddenly broke out like floods of young curiosity and confusion.

"Potter? _Harry_ Potter?"

"Surely she meant Henry Potter, right?"

"The Potters had another son?"

"Yeah, that's Henry Potter's _twin_,"

"-awfully thin, isn't he?"

Harry rolled his eyes from beneath the Sorting Hat. What ignorance.

Suddenly, a small voice in his ear said, "Hmm, difficult. Quite difficult. Plenty of courage, quite intelligent as well. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So, where shall I put you?"

"Anywhere is quite fine with me. Hufflepuff is a very loyal and hardworking house, Slytherin aren't exactly noisy and chaotic, they're cunning too. Ravenclaw are a smart bunch, and Hermione's there, " pondered Harry, "I should at least try and get my parent's approval by being in Gryffindor, so...put me there, please."

"You've seemed to have thought this thoroughly," said the small voice, "you sure you don't want Slytherin? You could be great, you know. It's all in your head, and Slytherin will lead you on to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took of the hat before walking towards the Gryffindor table, a bit unsure in his steps.

It was silent at first, before the table clapped a loud, obedient cheer.

Harry sat between Fred and George and across a ghost, to which he guessed was the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpinton. Also known Nearly Headless Nick.

There were now five people to sort; Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, and his brother.

Henry was sorted first in the group of five, his name being after Harry's. But I'll write that down for last.

Dean to Gryffindor.

Lisa to Ravenclaw.

Blaise to Slytherin.

Ron to Gryffindor.

And now, Henry's.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Silence.

Why Hufflepuff when Henry is neither loyal nor hardworking? Well, he's loyal to himself and hardworking in his plan of making Harry his slave and getting what he wants, the bloody prat. Both are big enough to put him in Hufflepuff.

Henry's jaw dropped in shock. But before long, his face turned red in anger.

"Impossible!" he screamed, "This stupid hat's broken! There is no way that I could ever be sorted into Hufflepuff! I demand a re-do!"

"I'm sorry, my boy, the Sorting Hat is never wrong," said Albus Dumbledore from his place at the High Table. He sat at the center in a large gold chair.

Before Henry could argue, the hat was taken from his head by a miffed professor, who looked quite appalled at such a behavior. He had no choice but to walk over to the Hufflepuff table or sit on the stool like a fool.

Harry had shook his head at his brother. He'd no doubt complain to Mother and Father about this. Demanding that they come and settle this by making everything right again. And by right, in Henry's definition, everything gone his way and sometimes his left hand.

Harry saw another red-haired boy congratulate Ron. Must be another brother.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He stood there with his arms wide open, as if nothing could please him more than knowing and seeing that they were all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, except a foul Henry. Harry, on the other hand, didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked one of the twins uncertainly.

He beamed. "Of course! But that's the best part!"

Harry nodded slowly before looking back and seeing the dishes in front of him now filled with food. He had seen such a thing before at one of his mum and dad's parties. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry had never ate much back at the manor. His parents forgetting he was there and setting plates of three. Although he wasn't exactly starved, he certainly didn't eat nearly as much as he should of. He knew he shouldn't, and couldn't, eat much.

It'll be hard for his stomach to get used to such a large palate and forcing it now would just make him throw up.

_(Pause)_

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to be stopping the story when they start talking about their bloodlines. I'll be skipping the rest. Go read the book. I'm lazy and it's three o'clock. I'm not exactly typing this with a smile on my face, ya know.<em>

_If you were not pleased by Harry and Henry's sorting, please review and tell me.  
><em>

_I can make an omake of it at the very end of the chapters where Harry/Henry are in the house of your choosing. Or you could just write your own story._

* * *

><p><em>(Continue)<br>_

"That does look good," said Nearly Headless Nick sadly, watching Harry cut his up his steak. "I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years, I don't need to of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de-"

"-Mimsy-Porpinton. Oh, yes, I know you. You're the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower, am I right?"

Nearly Headless Nick beamed before looking extremely miffed when Ron suddenly said, "I know who you are! My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began stiffly, but Sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

"Like _this_, " the ghost said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but had not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stun looks at their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Barons become almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Draco, who looked quite uncomfortable.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded away, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later, the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclair and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm a half-and-half," began Seamus, yet Harry tuned their conversation out.

He'd much rather spend it talking to Fred, George, and Neville, who sat just beside George.

Never once did he look up to meet the cold stare of one Potions Master.

Nor did he feel the sharp pain of what he'd had gotten if he had met with the gaze of a certain turban professor.

Nope. He was perfectly engrossed in his conversation with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done. Dry, witted sarcasm is what I would use if it weren't for the hour of which I'm up at.<br>**

**I'm totally done with life. Excuse me while I perform a splits in the air while leaping through hoops of fires as a pack of hungry, starved lions are chasing after me with just a centimeter distance just to escape and land on a podium because I am just, 'NOPE' right now.  
><strong>

**I can't even...what is air...no, I can't believe that no matter how many times I refresh, there's always a new post ready. I know no sleep.  
><strong>

**Ten points if you know what site I'm talking about. Meep.  
><strong>


End file.
